Una Rosa sin Espinas
by vampylolita
Summary: Feliz cumple Mimi...


Este fic va para una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. He tenido el placer de conocerte y el orgullo de acompañarte en la distancia. Las palabras son insuficientes para describir el cariño que albergo en mi interior. Eres habitante de mis horas y si el camino de nuestras vidas lo permite que sea hasta siempre.

Feliz Cumpleaños, que Dios y la vida te premien con muchos más junto a los que amas. Gracias por compartir tus días conmigo, aguantar mis enojos y todo lo otro. Te quiero mucho.

Una Rosa sin Espinas

Y aquí voy nuevamente caminando por los pasillos silenciosos del tercer piso de Hogwarts. Es mi vendito placer doloroso ir hacia tu cuarto y quedarme viendo tu puerta escondido en un pilar junto al ventanal. Hace dos meses que cada noche salgo de las mazmorras en busca de un encuentro fugaz a solas contigo, ver como las estrellas brillan en tus ojos cuando las miras, escuchar tu voz en tus buenas noches.

Aquí de pie, a tan solo cinco pasos de llamar a tu puerta, mis nervios y mis fantasmas me aprisionan el corazón y detienen mis músculos. Van mil veces en que no he sido capaz de acercarme a ti más que esta distancia. Está todo tan silencioso que puedo oír tu risa trémula acompañada de otra. ¿Esa no es la voz de Black? ¿Qué haces con ese perro en tu cuarto pasada la medianoche? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que solo quiere meterse en tu cama? De pronto como si de una visión se tratase recordé tus palabras en el comedor cuando Minerva te preguntaba por aquel visitante nocturno de tus habitaciones, contestaste tan pacíficamente y con una sonrisa victoriosa que esperabas entrara en una de estas noches. Ahora como mil dagas de hielo que caen apuñalando mi espalda, volví a la realidad. No era yo quien esperabas.

-o-

Todavía no era la media noche, sabía que hoy vendrías y tocarías mi puerta. Hace poco más de un mes que noté tu presencia en el pasillo, tus pasos inseguros dirigirse más cerca de mi entrada y luego irte rápidamente de aquí. Hoy sería distinto, de eso estoy segura. Tuve que decirte que lo intentaras frente a todos en el comedor, o pasarían dos meses más y tu ritual de esperar que me duerma antes de irte se haría eterno ante tus dudas. Hace tres años que trabajo aquí en Hogwarts y un poco menos de esos tres que mi corazón se arranca del pecho el sentirte cerca mío.

Alguien toca la puerta efusivamente, ¿serás tú esta noche? ¿Será que hoy por fin dirás que me quieres tanto como yo lo hago?

—Te he estado esperando Se… irius, pero que sorpresa –dije con voz fingida de alegría.

—Hola Hermione, si hubiese sabido antes –pasando dentro de mi dormitorio– que me deseabas, estaríamos bajo tus sábanas y no aquí de pie en medio de la sala.

—Eh… Sirius, agradezco ser tan considerado…

—No digas nada, solo ven y bésame –y no lo vi venir. Plantó su boca dura en mis labios mientras que tocaba mi trasero con una de sus manos.

—Sirius, detente. Sirius detente ahora mismo –grité molesta–. No eres tú a quien espero esta noche.

Entonces empezó a reír, se tumbó en el sofá apretándose el estómago sin dejar las carcajadas escandalosas. Hasta que se hubo calmado tomó una de mis manos y me pidió disculpas por asaltar mi cuerpo de esa manera tan abrupta, su cara roja de vergüenza terminó por hacerme sonreír y unirme a él. Le hablé de mis sentimientos y prometió ayudarme. Solo espero que todo termine bien.

-o-

Albus, ese viejo entrometido. Hoy ha venido a mi habitación durante el desayuno a reclamar mi presencia en el gran comedor. Estoy seguro que sabe los motivos de mi ausencia. No quiero verla, no quiero verla a ella con él. No quiero ver como se miran sin discreciones, como se toman la mano y como Black le acaricia la pierna bajo la mesa. Fui un imbécil al creer aquella mañana que Hermione me hablaba y me invitaba a ser correspondido por su corazón. Tal vez fue mi culpa, la alejé de mi compañía sin quererlo. Me repetí tantas veces que no se acercara, que al final del día terminaba extrañándola más de lo que me propuse.

La vida me dio otra oportunidad de vivirla y disfrutarla, otra oportunidad de limpiar este corazón viejo, manchado y lacerado con el tiempo. Entonces la vi, hace tres años, entrar en la sala del director, creí ver a otra persona hasta que me miraste y sonreíste, pero eras tú; la misma sabelotodo valiente y llena de coraje, la misma que me enviaba cartas esporádicamente para saber cómo estaba. Te observé cada momento que estuviste dentro, no podía… no quería apartar mis ojos de ti, mi corazón latía desbocado y como un adolescente las mariposas bailaban en mi estómago. Desde ese día ella se había convertido en mi colega y en algo que no quería imaginar.

La voz de Albus me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, mas bien, fue el nombre de ella pronunciado por los labios de él. Me llamó tonto y crío sin sentido, pero qué podía abogar a mi condición: temor a dañarla, a que su amor no fuera constante y con el tiempo se perdiera, que me aterraba la idea de terminar de aniquilar mi corazón. Pero aun así la amaba, la necesitaba cerca, quería su compañía sin restricciones de horario y que el mundo se jodiera si no les parecía. Mas de mi boca jamás salían esas palabras, eran un nudo ahogado en mi pecho, quería gritárselas pero la costumbre de no decirlas me ganaba y terminaba observándola embobado durante el día, y terminaba escribiéndole mil poemas en sus cartas durante la tarde, y terminaba soñándola toda la noche.

La buscaba en la biblioteca para acompañarme de su silencio, leía sus notas mientras charlábamos en mi imaginación. Estabas ahí y yo a tu lado haciendo pociones, nos abrazábamos sin tocarnos en ese espacio pequeño de mi laboratorio. Con tu presencia envenené mis recuerdos, desintoxiqué mi pasado y dejé libre mi corazón para quererte, para quererme a mi mismo, para aceptarme como soy.

Habían pasado dos semanas y las vacaciones de navidad comenzaban mañana. La mayoría de los estudiantes se iban al igual que ella y quedaría libre para seguir añadiéndole dolor de no tenerla a mi lado. Será mejor comenzar con un vaso de wiski lo último que escribiré para ella, le pediré a Santa si por una vez me regala un corazón tranquilo en mi vida.

-o-

Eran las nueve de la noche y hacía mis maletas para viajar donde mis padres. Realmente no sé que pasó, se suponía que debía venir y decirme cuánto me amaba. No lo veía en los desayunos, lo buscaba en los almuerzos y era un fantasma en las cenas. Mis ganas habían decaído, no volví a ver una lechuza picando a mi ventana con una nota de su parte, tampoco a sentir su compañía en las noches de lectura en la biblioteca. Estaba tan segura que él me quería… que hasta había imaginado pasar esta noche buena en su habitación, que había imaginado bailar frente a la chimenea y de hacernos compañía. Sirius no ha averiguado nada importante para mí. Tal vez esa vez si vino a buscarme, tal vez su amor no es más que invenciones mías y he vivido mucho tiempo soñando el absurdo de sus labios con los míos.

Alguien llama por la chimenea, debe ser Minerva que ha venido a despedirse.

—Señorita Granger, creo que esto es para usted –me entrega un pergamino doblado en dos. Cierro los ojos y noto que es de él, lleva su aroma impregnado-. Eso es todo, buenas noches y buen viaje.

Antes de salir totalmente y terminar la conexión, me mira fijamente y me dice —Tal vez sea mejor mañana Hermione, no esta noche-.

Y con esas palabras me voy a mi habitación, me desvisto y me acuesto. Tomo la carta entre mis dedos, temerosa de lo que su contenido tiene y leo en voz alta:

-Oh dulce flor del jardín de mi alma.

No creía que las Ambrosías volverían a asomar en mi vida,

Ni que encontrase el Mirto en tus ojos bellos,

Ni que tu compañía llenase de Petunias mis tormentos.

Créeme amor, es mi corazón Clavel rojo que te habla,

Que te mira como a los Girasoles en verano,

Que te mira como la única Rosa en el mundo entero.

Que cuando respiro siento el olor de las Clematide de tu alma.

A pesar de mis pecados, contigo creció una Azucena y un Capullo blanco de Rosas en mi interior,

Eres la Acacia amarilla, constrictor de mis venas, dilatador de mis arterias.

Entonces me pregunto: ¿Algún día aparecerás con un ramo de Margaritas que extasíe mi cuerpo? ¿Traerás hojas de Sauce Rastrero hacia mi puerta?

Solo sé que en mi jardín las flores que te rodean están vivas y llenando cada espacio.

Llámame loco si al decirte que me acompañas en mi soledad,

Llámame loco si te digo que…

Llámame loco si te digo sin miedo acá en este último intento inconfesable lleno de Tulipanes, si lo grito al viento con Crisantemos…

Te Amo

-O-

—Voy enseguida –alguien toca la puerta con urgencia-. He dicho que ya voy –y me quedo congelado en el umbral al verla.

—Hermione… ¿qué haces aquí tod… -Y lo siento, siento sus labios cálidos en mi boca, siento sus manos abrazarme la espalda tan fuerte que sus latidos se confunden con los míos, mi espíritu flota y se eleva hacia el infinito. ¿Será que me ama?. Sí, me ama.

—Esto es para ti Severus –me tiende la mano con un ramo de Rosas sin espinas. Mucho mejor que las Margaritas pienso. Le sonrío y sus ojos brillan más relucientes que las propias estrellas.

—No quiero estar contigo en soledad, quiero estar contigo ahora –Se ríe y me besa.

Quizás Santa existe para mí y se adelantó con el regalo.

Pd: las flores tienen un significado y dicen mucho cuando se regalan de corazón.  
Acacia Amarilla: amor secreto /Ambrosía: la vuelta del amor /Azucena: corazón inocente. Capullo blanco de rosa: inocente amor / Clavel rojo: corazón que suspira / Crisantemo rojo: te quiero. Girasol: Adoración / Margarita: ¿Me amas? / Mirto: verdadero amor / Petunias: me alivias / Rosa: amor Rosa sin espina: SIN MIEDO / Sauce rastrero: amor no correspondido / Tulipán rojo: Declaración de amor / Clematide: belleza de alma.


End file.
